


【长篇HE】归魂·25

by Moyouyou



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moyouyou/pseuds/Moyouyou
Kudos: 1





	【长篇HE】归魂·25

第十三章A

真是要命！  
白宇觉得自己自从和朱一龙确认了关系，心里响起这句潜台词的几率就特别高。这真的不怪他，朱一龙身上总是有着各种反差又和谐的魅力，纯情又充满诱惑，羞涩又极具侵略，看似一直坦然接受着白宇张扬肆意的主动和玩闹，其实却是掌控着这段感情关系的一方。

白宇总是忍不住纵容他，好像他怎样自己都能接受，都觉得好，都觉得开心。白宇老觉得自己有点付出型人格，以前总是习惯了被自己在意的人辜负，骤然遇到他龙哥这么一个仿佛不顾一切倾其所有来爱他的人，他更是无法抽身，总想着把收到的爱再翻几倍，包装好打上蝴蝶结送还给朱一龙才好。你来我往，彼此相欠，永不停歇！

就像现在，被反压在床上的手腕其实有些痛，朱一龙的亲吻和动作都有点凶狠，他的身子上很快就有了星星点点的吻痕。  
朱一龙今天显然有点不对劲，白宇在情欲的热浪中艰难的回想，却怎么也不知道他在别扭什么。说实话，在这种情况下思考也很艰难。白宇的两粒胸乳被吸的红肿，酥酥麻麻的。从锁骨一路往下，胸口，小腹，细腰，大腿，都能看到鲜嫩嫩的吻痕。已经高高翘起的阴茎被朱一龙握在手里照顾着，略微有点粗鲁，却是白宇现在需要的。他自由的那只手放在朱一龙宽阔的肩背上，满足的抚摸那平常掩藏在衣料下的肌肉。

朱一龙有时候会在亲吻中抬起眼帘看白宇，他那双水光潋滟的眸子从这个角度看过来，显得更加无辜和纯情，却也分外诱惑和撩人。  
白宇觉得自己的心跳得快要冲出胸腔，他早就知道朱一龙其实很撩人，只是平时不怎么表现这一面，因此反差起来就格外震撼。他还记得当初拍镇魂的时候，明明马上是一场对抗的戏码，他却忍不住去撩面面的长发。他也记得那次在监视器后面看面面嚣张撩人，他脱口而出“帅，龙哥确实是帅”……  
白宇咬着嘴角，忍不住发出低低的喘息，下体一下快过一下的快感逼的他脑子空白，他终于一声低吟，攀上了第一个高潮，射在了朱一龙的手里。

朱一龙抽了纸擦干净了手，重新压上来抱住了白宇。确定关系后的几次亲昵，他们就是这样，因为拍戏劳累，更因为朱一龙的腿伤。而现在，这些借口都消失了，明天他们俩都没有戏，朱一龙的腿也早就好了。朱一龙正被架在火上烤，已经不满足于现在的程度，满脑子都是想彻底拥有他。他只有一丝丝的清明神志在考虑，如果他要的更多，小白不会生气吧……

白宇是个不知死活的，或者说，白宇是个心软宠溺的。他能感觉到朱一龙这时候喷在他颈窝的呼吸烫的吓人，下身一大包硬硬的顶着他。知道他还难受着，白宇伸手下去探进去帮他揉。朱一龙低喘了一声，不由自主的挺动着胯部在他手里小小的蹭着。他的声音有点低沉却带着可怜的奶音，在白宇耳边小声道：“小白，我要你……你给我吧，我真的好想要你……”

似乎是过了几秒，白宇轻轻抬起一只手，小臂盖在自己的脸上遮着眼睛，轻声说了一句：“哥哥……你会吗你……你可，轻一点……”

仅剩的衣服被很快的脱了丢下床去，朱一龙不知疲倦的吻着白宇的嘴唇，掰开了他又直又长的腿揉着那个没人造访过的地方。白宇说实话还是有点紧张，毕竟他这也算是为爱做受了，头一回，自然是紧张。但朱一龙的吻着实安抚了他。很快他感到爱人的下体硬的要命，却还在小心翼翼的挑动他的情欲，白宇的心就呼啦啦的软下去，化成一江春水。白宇抬手从朱一龙的腰背搂过来，忍不住舔他的喉结：“哥哥，快点……”

朱一龙觉得喉头一阵痒，那诱惑的邀请仿佛不是通过空气进入耳朵，倒像是通过他喉头软骨的骨传导，震得他脑中“嗡嗡”，深刻的撩动了他的心。他撑起身子，探身去床头柜抽屉里摸，动作太急，把抽屉全部拉了出来，掉在地上发出了很大声响。白宇抬起上身去亲吻朱一龙的胸膛，模模糊糊的说：“没事，不管它。”朱一龙扒拉了几下，翻出了一小瓶润滑和安全套，这是酒店的常备。

朱一龙显然也不是什么老手，身体被扩张的滋味还是让白宇觉得疼痛和异样，不过好在他几乎全部脑子都沉浸在他龙哥情欲色彩的美貌，顾不得其他了。朱一龙觉得自己大概是花了一辈子的自制力去耐心的扩张，但身下的小猫蜷着四肢，睁着带着水光的眼睛，渐渐来了感觉。  
白宇小声的哼哼唧唧，突然在朱一龙按到某一块的时候声音高亢了一下。反应过来的白宇脸颊立刻红透了，马上咬住了嘴唇，用爪子盖住了自己的眼睛，试图假装没有这回事。下一秒，硬实巨大的性器就缓缓的插入了他的身体。

不是很疼，毕竟前戏和润滑实在已经做了太久了。但是感觉很异样，那是从冒出一个想法：难怪不论男女，都无法不在乎性的重要，性将占有和被占有彻彻底底的实体化，带来巨大的安全和满足。

忍了太久，终于进入的朱一龙忍不住挺腰抽插起来。很热，很爽，身下的小白很乖。朱一龙几乎觉得自己是在某个梦境里。梦里的小白也好诱人，也好乖，梦里的小白没有人能看到。  
他湿漉漉的眼睛只能看到自己，也只能属于自己，也没有旁人能看到他，没有旁人能觊觎他。朱一龙一贯平和豁达，但就是这一刻，他觉得自己能理解沈巍了。  
爱情将神魔拉下了人间，成为一个狭隘而幸福的凡人。

白宇终于忍不住呻吟，他龙哥不是什么好人，次次都顶在他敏感的前列腺附近。忍不了索性不忍了，白宇的双手无力的搭着朱一龙握着自己腰肢的手臂，呼吸都一下一下被撞的破碎。白宇已经射过一次，但现在被顶弄的又快到了巅峰。朱一龙本就一直在忍，第一次得到白宇的兴奋感让他也快到了，飞快又大力的抽插。“啪啪”的击打声充满了整个房间。

“哥哥……啊！嗯啊……我……啊！”白宇眼神都有点涣散，实在是性感的要命。朱一龙猛的操进去，紧紧抱住了白宇：“小白……我真的好爱你……”猛烈的射精伴随着温柔爱语滚烫的烙印在了白宇身体里，白宇也迎来高潮，射出来弄脏了两人的小腹。

事后的白宇实在是累极了，摊成一个猫饼，朱一龙也完全没留力，两个人都汗津津的厮磨在一起。朱一龙抱着白宇亲了亲：“去洗澡？”白宇眼睛都不睁：“我睡着了！你个禽兽……”朱一龙低低笑了，抱他去洗澡。半道上白宇踢着两条长腿挣脱了下来，自己去洗澡，他已经为爱做了受，不能再像个娘儿们一样被公主抱。

洗了澡两个人长手长脚的纠缠在一起入睡，仿佛这世界上任何一对恩爱的伴侣。


End file.
